


Di Cheeseburger, acqua e capricci

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Morrilla, Swenflocktogether
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Per il terzo Sweater Anniversary, che considero una festa internazionale.Ovviamente, è tutto frutto di fantasia, per giunta in questo caso è tutto partito da un sogno (e tale rimarrà per sempre, temo!).Buona lettura,M.





	Di Cheeseburger, acqua e capricci

 

 

_Aveva ben ragione, lei,_

_di considerare tutti i ragionamenti come un’assurdità,_

_a paragone di quel suo sorriso._

Lev Tolstoij, Guerra e Pace

 

 

 

 

 

«Questo è assolutamente disgustoso» commentò Jennifer, guardando Lana seduta davanti a lei.

Lana rise, le labbra sporche di formaggio fuso e un morso enorme nel suo cheeseburger. Sul serio, quel morso era così _enorme._ Come poteva essere stato prodotto dalla piccola, perfetta bocca di Lana? Non che Jennifer pensasse continuamente alla bocca di Lana. Ovviamente no.

Ad esempio, in quel momento Jennifer, una mano a sostenere la testa, il gomito appoggiato sul tavolo di quel _fast food_ aperto ventiquattr’ore al giorno in un posto dimenticato da Dio, stava guardando gli occhi luminosi di Lana, che masticava senza riuscire davvero a nascondere il suo sorriso, restituendo a Jennifer uno sguardo compiaciuto.

Ecco, Jennifer stava pensando agli occhi di Lana, non alla sua bocca.

Ancora, talvolta Jennifer pensava al collo di Lana.

Oppure alle sue mani. Le piacevano le mani di Lana, anche se erano sempre fredde. _Mani fredde, cuore caldo_ dicono.

«Ho fame» disse infine Lana, dopo aver deglutito il suo morso di cheeseburger.

Jennifer, allibita, spalancò la bocca. «Mi stai prendendo in giro?! Sono le due di notte!»

Lana si strinse nelle spalle. «Il mio metabolismo è sempre attivo» spiegò, strappando una sommessa risata all’altra.

A Lana piaceva vedere Jenny ridere. Ma Jenny rideva troppo poco, a parere di Lana. Era sempre concentrata su questo o quello e aveva sempre tal o talaltro pensiero per la testa.

E proprio qui stava la fregatura, per Lana: a lei, Jenny piaceva anche così.

In definitiva, si sarebbe potuto dire che a Lana piaceva vedere Jennifer, punto. Senza altre determinazioni o ragioni o motivi o scuse se non che era Jenny. E Jenny le piaceva molto.

«Tu, piuttosto» continuò Lana, allungando una mano sopra il tavolo e dando un buffetto sul naso di Jennifer, che si sporcò di formaggio «non hai mangiato nulla alla cena con il cast».

«Non avevo fame» rispose Jenny. Ed era vero. Non aveva fame. Nemmeno in quel momento aveva fame. Non aveva mai fame. E non aveva mai fame perché tutto quello che aveva era il pensiero costante e fisso di Lana.

Avevano girato circa metà della prima stagione del loro nuovo show, _Once Upon a Time_ , e, per congratularsi del lavoro svolto fino a quel momento, la produzione aveva organizzato una cena.

Un _’altra_ cena.

Andavano spesso a cena tutti insieme, a dirla tutta. E Jennifer aveva la sensazione che fosse Lana a suggerire e proporre l’idea a ogni scusa utile. Ma, d’altronde, la donna aveva sangue italiano nelle vene e, se c’è una cosa che gli italiani amano è il cibo unito alla buona compagnia.

Insieme all’animo latino di Lana, rifletté Jennifer, non aveva assolutamente scampo.

Non che pensasse a Lana in quel senso.

Lavoravano insieme.

Non sarebbe stato saggio né opportuno.

Ma le faceva bene stare con Lana. Per questo, ogni volta, accettava l’invito di Lana a continuare la serata.

«Non mi fido delle persone che sono in grado di _non_ avere fame» sentenziò Lana, guardandola scherzosamente con astio.

Jennifer scosse la testa e fu in quel momento che, sullo specchio che percorreva tutto il perimetro del locale, notò una macchia gialla sul suo naso. Guardò più attenzione, avvicinandosi alla superficie riflettente. Poi capì.

«Sul serio, Lana? Del formaggio sul mio naso? Non potevi pulirti le mani, prima?» domandò Jennifer, cercando di afferrare il tovagliolo di Lana, posato sul tavolo.

Lana fu più veloce, sottraendolo alla presa dell’altra.

Jennifer alzò un sopracciglio.

«Sì, avrei potuto pulirmi le mani. Ma non volevo».

Jennifer sospirò. «Non mi sorprende».

Lana sorrise, soddisfatta, addentando di nuovo il suo cheeseburger.

«Ora potresti, gentilmente, darmi quel tovagliolo?» domandò Jennifer, incapace di nascondere un sorriso.

Lana scosse la testa.

«Mi sento ridicola!» protestò Jennifer e Lana, di nuovo, scosse la testa.

«Cosa?»

Lana alzò un dito, segnalando a Jenny di aspettare mentre finiva di masticare, poi parlò. «Non sei ridicola. Sei adorabile».

Jennifer avvampò, si schiarì la gola, distolse lo sguardo da Lana.

_Adorabile._

«Vieni qui» disse Lana, dolcemente, facendo spazio a Jennifer accanto a lei, sul divanetto dove era seduta.

Jennifer sarebbe dovuta rimanere dove era, con un tavolo tra lei e Lana. Sarebbe stato più sicuro, una barriera tra i loro corpi.

Ma Jennifer non rimase dove era e si alzò, sedendosi dallo stesso lato del tavolo di Lana.

Era un divanetto stretto e Jennifer si sedette sul bordo, per non invadere lo spazio dell’altra.

«Oh, non stare così scomoda, c’è spazio! Prometto di non sporcarti più» disse Lana, solennemente. «E ti darò anche prova della mia buona volontà, d’accordo?»

Jennifer la guardò sospettosa. «Che prova?»

«Chiudi gli occhi».

Jennifer scosse la testa. «Provare che mi posso fidare di te richiede che io mi fidi di te abbastanza da rinunciare a uno dei miei sensi?»

«Oh, taglia corto, chiudi gli occhi! Anche se mi piacciono molt-»

Jennifer chiuse gli occhi all’istante e sentì Lana sogghignare.

Lana posò il suo cheeseburger e prese il tovagliolo che aveva in grembo. Jennifer si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore e, per un secondo, Lana pensò che avrebbe potuto baciarla. Era così bella, con le guance arrossate e qualche ciuffo di capelli sfuggito alla treccia laterale che ultimamente portava così spesso.

Dovevano avere un buon sapore, le labbra di Jenny.

Ma Lana resistette all’impulso. E non perché erano colleghe, no, prudenza e logica non erano mai stati abbastanza per ostacolare i suoi desideri.

Lana resistette all’impulso perché, se mai avesse baciato Jennifer Morrison e, mio Dio, quanto forte era il suo desiderio di baciare Jennifer Morrison, voleva che Jenny avesse la possibilità di scegliere, che Jenny lo volesse tanto quanto lo voleva lei, che Jenny sperimentasse i brividi lungo la schiena e le farfalle nello stomaco e l’anticipazione e tutto quanto, pacchetto completo.

Perciò Lana si limitò a mettere una mano sotto il mento di Jenny, e non le sfuggì il respiro trattenuto dall’altra, e a pulirle il naso con il tovagliolo.

«Ecco, ora puoi aprire gli occhi» disse poi Lana, sussurrando.

Jennifer fece come le era stato detto. Si avvicinò a Lana.

Si sorrisero.

Avevano capito. Non era più una questione di _se_ , ma di _quando._

 

 

 

«Credo che dovremmo andarcene» disse Jennifer, lo sguardo preoccupato.

«Cosa? No, mi sto divertendo!» protestò Lana, le gambe di traverso sopra le ginocchia di Jennifer. Si era tolta i tacchi poco dopo aver finito il suo cheeseburger e non aveva intenzione di appoggiare i piedi sul pavimento sporco, no signore.

Jennifer non aveva protestato e, se all’inizio si era guardata bene dallo sfiorare le gambe di Lana, censurando persino i propri pensieri, ridendo e scherzando le sue mani avevano finito con il posarsi casualmente sulle ginocchia di Lana, disegnando arabeschi di tanto in tanto, fino alle caviglie.

E, con gran dispetto di Lana, Jenny aveva anche scoperto che l’altra soffriva il solletico sotto i piedi.

«Sono capricci, questi?» domandò Jennifer.

«Forse!» rispose Lana, incrociando le braccia. «Perché dobbiamo andarcene?!»

«Sta arrivando un temporale».

«E allora?»

«E allora faremmo meglio a chiamare un taxi e andare a casa prima di bagnarci da capo a piedi».

Lana la guardò in cagnesco. «Ma io voglio rimanere qui con te e ordinare un altro cheeseburger».

Jennifer deglutì.

_Con te._

Lana doveva darsi una calmata. Lana doveva davvero darsi una calmata, perché il cuore di Jennifer non poteva reggere… lei. Non poteva reggere Lana e certamente non poteva reggere nemmeno il pensiero di tutta quella quantità di colesterolo.

Jennifer sospirò. «Sono sicura che non passerà molto dalla prossima cena con il cast. Ormai è una specie di tradizione, no?»

Lana storse la bocca.

«Cosa c’è?» domandò Jenny.

Lana arricciò il naso.

«Lana, dovremmo davvero andare» le ricordò Jennifer, sbloccando il telefono e cercando il numero della compagnia di taxi.

«La prossima cena» disse Lana, cercando lo sguardo di Jenny che nel frattempo si era portata il telefono all’orecchio. «La prossima cena… Potrebbe iniziare come finiscono tutte le altre?».

Jennifer la guardò, interrogativa.

«Noi due sole e un cheeseburger» spiegò Lana.

Il cuore di Jennifer affondò.

«Buonasera, come posso esserle utile?» rispose una voce al telefono.

Jennifer si riscosse. «Sì, buonasera» disse, prima di alzarsi dal divanetto e allontanarsi dal tavolo.

Lana Parrilla l’aveva appena invitata fuori a cena?

Loro due?

Sole?

Era… Era un appuntamento?

 

 

Il taxi, fortunatamente, era dietro l’angolo e le due ebbero giusto il tempo di saldare il conto e raccogliere le proprie cose prima di uscire dal fast-food, le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere sul tetto del taxi.

«Indirizzo?» domandò l’uomo, guardandole distrattamente dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Lana gli diede il proprio indirizzo, ad alta voce, poi fermò Jennifer dall’aggiungere il proprio.

«Sta iniziando a piovere» sussurrò Lana.

«Lo so».

«Casa mia è più vicina della tua»

«Davvero?»

«Non ne ho idea, ho un pessimo senso dell’orientamento» confessò Lana, con un sorriso. «Non voglio lasciarti andare».

Jennifer sorrise, abbassò lo sguardo. «Lana-»

«Ho dell’ottimo vino. O almeno credo sia ottimo, io preferisco la birra».

Jennifer inspirò a fondo. Si arrese.

«D’accordo» disse, sorridendo.

 

 

Nessuna delle due aveva un ombrello e entrambe si ritrovarono fradice il secondo esatto in cui misero piede fuori dal taxi. Jennifer, oltre il suono battente della pioggia, udì riecheggiare la risata di Lana e decise che no, nell’intero universo non esisteva e mai sarebbe esistito un suono più straordinario della risata di Lana.

Lana raggiunse Jennifer, facendo il giro intorno al taxi prima che questo partisse, e le mise una mano intorno ai fianchi per guidarla verso l’ingresso del suo appartamento.

«La prossima volta che fai i capricci quando ti dico che sta per piovere, Lana, ti giu-»

«Oh, in questo momento puoi fare e minacciare quello che vuoi, Jennifer Morrison, non mi importa proprio un accidente perché hai appena ammesso che ci sarà una prossima volta».

Jennifer chiuse la bocca immediatamente.

 

 

«Sto congelando» disse Lana, porgendo una salvietta a Jennifer, nell’ingresso del suo appartamento. Jennifer non era mai stata a casa di Lana, ma non aveva ancora avuto modo di guardarsi intorno e non solo perché, fradicia come era, se si fosse mossa avrebbe bagnato tutto il pavimento. Il fatto era che era stata accolta da Lola e non aveva resistito alla tentazione di coccolarla, soprattutto considerando il fatto che il cane non sembrava aspettare altro, come se fosse un dazio da pagare per entrare in quell’appartamento.

«Cosa ne dici di un bagno caldo?» suggerì poi Lana.

«Cosa?»

«Un bagno caldo. La vasca si sta già riempiendo. Posso prestarti alcuni vestiti per la notte».

«Io-»

«Ottimo! Sapevo che saresti stata d’accordo con me».

Jennifer incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò Lana, divertita, nonostante tutto. «Non hai mezzi termini, vero? Non ti preoccupi nemmeno di nasconderlo».

Lana si strinse nelle spalle. «E perché dovrei? È vero» disse, avvicinandosi a Jennifer per poi darle le spalle. «Potresti abbassarmi la zip del vestito, per cortesia?»

 

 

Jennifer era tremendamente sicura ci fosse una spiegazione perfettamente logica riguardo alla situazione in cui si ritrovava.

Non che si stesse lamentando di suddetta situazione, questo era chiaro. Ma in quel momento, l’intera razionalità dell’universo sembrava essere scomparsa nel nulla, lasciando un vuoto che solo il sorriso di Lana riusciva a riempire.

L’acqua era calda e accarezzava dolcemente il corpo di Jennifer, nuda se non per la biancheria, così come Lana, seduta davanti a lei nella vasca.

Non avevano più pronunciato una sola parola, eppure si erano dette così tante cose nel breve tragitto dall’ingresso al bagno.

Per prima cosa, Lana aveva accarezzato il viso di Jennifer e così facendo le aveva confessato che era bastato quel volto, il bel volto di Jennifer, ad accendere il desiderio in lei.

Jennifer aveva preso la mano di Lana e ne aveva baciato le dita, una ad una, per farle sapere che si fidava di lei. Aveva lasciato che la guidasse verso il bagno in un fruscio di vestiti bagnati.

Lana allora aveva sorriso, poi si era morsa, esitante. il labbro inferiore. Jennifer le aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, prima di voltarsi, così che Lana potesse abbassare la zip del suo vestito e poi sciogliere i capelli biondi dalla rigida treccia in cui Jenny li aveva acconciati.

Aveva sospirato, Jennifer, quando aveva sentito le mani di Lana tra i capelli, gentili e delicate.

E sospirò di nuovo, Jennifer, quando Lana infine parlò, dopo minuti di silenzio in quella vasca di acqua calda piena di schiuma. _Ovviamente_ Lana l’aveva riempita di schiuma.  

«Vieni qui» bisbigliò Lana, allungando una mano verso Jennifer e dandole un buffetto sul naso, questa volta lasciandolo pieno di schiuma.

Jennifer scoppiò a ridere. «Non la passerai liscia questa volta».

«No?»

Jennifer scosse la testa, poi intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle dell’altra e si avvicinò a Lana, entrambe tendendo il busto verso l’altra per quanto possibile.

Fuori, la pioggia non aveva ancora smesso di cadere.

E dentro, ogni scrupolo, ogni obiezione, ogni timore, tutto cadde nel momento in cui le labbra di Jennifer e Lana si toccarono.

 


End file.
